elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Soul/Archive 1
The 6 soul glitch/bug is a "possible confirmed" I'm at 6 souls and could not absorb another soul after defeating a dragon (would have been 7th soul). The only thing that I have no yet confirmed is "You cannot abosorb a dragon's soul in an area of which you have already defeated the dragon." And the reason I say this, is because there are a few Bounty quests that I've done where I had already defeated the region's monsters. *This does not appear to be the case, as I did NOT encounter this glitch until late in the game, I have not spent very many dragon souls and I have 17 unspent. I found another dragon immediately after this glitch occurred and was able to capture his soul. -- Caidek - (Leave Msg) 19:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) It would make sense to me that you would not be able to aquire another soul from a dragon of which had a bounty on it in an area you've already cleared. It may be intentional to prevent soul farming. MrPhooey (talk) 07:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I encountered a Blood Dragon at a location where I previously killed the residing Black Dragon. I was not able to harvest its soul. I only had 2 unused souls in my inventory and I'm lvl 18. None of the other suggestions apply to me so I assume that you cannot harvest a soul from a respawn at a cleared location and I think it's so to prevent farming. Makes sense to me as there are a limited amount of words to learn too. 21:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I've killed at least 4 dragons (some regular, some blood) at the college in winterhold and I always get a soul from them. There are two dragon skeletons in the courtyard at any given time. I ran into a blood dragon near eldergleam sanctuary and did not get a soul (did not turn into skeleton) when I already had 7 souls. Since then I have kept my soul count at 5 or below just to be safe. Of course now I'm stuck doing words of power quests all the time to learn new words just to spend souls on.Raitchison (talk) 18:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I've had this twice in a row when my dragon souls were at 6. Both Blood Dragons and I'm fairly sure both were in places I'd previously killed a dragon (well I'm sure on at least one anyways). I'm not needing to unlock anything just yet and I'm fine for souls for a bit, but it's annoying to think this could happen again. 02:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) can some one help me? i am not able to spend my dragon souls to unlock any of my shouts, when i try to use a dragon soul to unlock a shout it says "you need to have dragon souls to unlock this". i already have 7 dragon souls and have learn 4 shouts to unlock. Zbakes (talk) 04:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC)zbakes Zbakes, this confused me for a bit too. You can't just select the shout, if you see the "you need dragon souls" message, you're pressing the wrong button. I'm not sure which system you're on, but on 360 pressing A brings up that message, while pressing X brings up the dialogue box that asks "Spend soul?" Check the bar at the bottom of the screen on the Shouts menu. It should have commands for Equip, Favorite, and Unlock. Unlock is the one you need. 06:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Feather Other Uses- It would be nice if, since there are plenty more dragons/souls obtainable than there are shouts, you could use leftover dragon souls for powerful enchantments or skill increases. I know there are some HUGE dlcs planned, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I've finished the main story questlines and have nearly 30 spare dragon souls saved up. Would be nice to do something cool with them. Jazzlizard (talk) 20:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) (There is a mod for PC called 'Dragon Souls for Perks,' where 3 'dragonstones' are placed on the Throat of the World, and the dovahkiin can activate them and spend souls for perks (at a cost of 1 soul per 10 levels, so Novice Destruction perk would cost 1 soul, and Master Destruction (min level 100) would cost 10). Only works on perks when you have the skill requirement, and is therefore not a cheat, just a way to spend them. Magic bug? I have found that dragon souls DO NOT get collected if the dragon as died while a magic effect was active (the 3 elemental spells) Also did not acquire a Dragon soul while using ebony blade. Any one else encounter this problem or can verrify? Using latest update on Xbox 360. intresting to note using lightning storm does lead to a soul where as chain lightning does not maybe the transfer of body to ashes doesnt recognize the magical aura that may block the dragon's decay? Deffinetly needs some testing tho... 6 Xero 9 (talk) 05:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Lack of absorbtion I've found a bug that causes dragon souls not to be absorbed if said dragon is searched before soul absorption Codysmit (talk) 10:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Random dragon soul gaining I am randomly gaining dragon souls and then crashing in skyrim for the xbox 360 edition when i am in werewolf form. i have all the DLC for the game, and when i do end up getting a soul, i havent killed a dragon anytime recently 19:13, May 28, 2014 (UTC)